Legit
by thoughtless dreamer
Summary: A oneshot for Ren's birthday! Ren doesn't seem to think that it matters that he's finally legit. After all, how long have he and Hao been doing this piror to his eighteenth birthday? HaoxRen. Rathed for yaoi, language and lemon. Written for AmePiper


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Shaman King. Just kidding! …No, really, I don't.

Jessie: I… am SO sorry that I'm posting this request so long after I told the requester that I would have it soon; it just struck me that 'hey, Ren's birthday is approaching and you've lately been wallowing in self-pity for the horrible writer's block you've been having up until recently—why don't' you center a fic around that again?'

Joh: What's wrong with that

Jessie: **Blushes** …It's been so _long_…

Joh: Jessie, don't be too hard on yourself--

Jessie: Okay, okay, but I really am sorry—it's just so _hard_ switching between fandoms, and I just wanted to post/update a TON of things at once so that I could sit back and relax for a while, and now I'm tired and my head hurts and I've been writing up a storm (_cough_inadifferentfreakingfandom_cough_) and… y'know what? Go enjoy.

**Warnings: Yaoi, **lemon, language.

_This fic is dedicated to __**AmePiper**__ as she was kind enough to request yet another story from me. I _do _hope you enjoy it as much as you've enjoyed the results of your requests from me in the past!!_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

As soon as the bell rang to signal the end of the last class of the school day, Ren was out the door, as he'd thought to quietly pack away his school things while the teacher was still lecturing in order to assure his quick getaway.

He blatantly ignored his fellow schoolmates' congratulations upon catching sight of him, choosing to continue to stride down the hallway without pausing in order to assure his reaching his destination faster.

For right now, the Chinese senior was on a mission, and nothing was going to stop him.

At last, after what seemed to take much too long, the Tao made it out of the school building and outside to the streets, painted golden by the beautiful sunset. However the teen had no interest in the lovely natural phenomena. Instead, he impatiently took the steps two at a time and, upon reaching the bottom of the staircase, took a sharp left, making his way down the sidewalk purposefully.

Many curious heads turned to look at the student obviously in a rush. But who could blame them? Really, he must have been a sight—blazing golden eyes barely managing to hide his anticipation, long, dark purple locks of hair framing and contrasting handsomely with his pale face, with a posture of utter confidence.

He made it to the usual spot a whole fifteen minutes earlier then he normally would have, but nevertheless continued resolutely towards his favorite shrine in the large graveyard.

And there, leaning nonchalantly against said shrine was, as he'd expected, none other than the elder of the Asakura twins.

"Well, that was a faster trip than usual, no?" Hao chuckled lowly, pushing off and up from his spot by the shrine to wander over to where the Chinese had stopped dead in his tracks upon sighting him.

"Shut up," Ren replied curtly, grabbing the taller of the two to press his lips demandingly against the older boy. Immediately Hao grabbed his waist possessively –to the point where it was almost painful– before pulling the smaller teen closer, grinding their hips together hotly, and wrenching a loud gasp from Ren's throat.

One of Hao's hands moved from its spot on Ren's waist to grasp the other student's chin in order to pull him away.

"Eager, aren't we?" Hao joked, loving the raw lust he could see in Ren's half-lidded eyes.

"It's not as if you helped any, you know," Ren retorted angrily.

"You didn't even kiss me _once_ today, you idiot."

"Oh, so you _wanted_ attention at school today?" Hao asked innocently, struggling to repress the smirk that threatened to escape upon hearing the low growl in Ren's throat.

"Right—and you expect me to believe that it was a mere coincidence that you chose my eighteenth birthday as the _one day_ you voluntarily didn't molest me at school," Ren hissed, pressing up closer against the brunette's well-built chest.

"Ah, Ren; always _so_ insightful," Hao replied huskily, leaning down to mesh their lips together fiercely, mentally smirking at Ren's pleasured moan. Only pulling away from Ren's mouth when he was sure the student's lips where swollen from their rough kisses, he slowly licked his way down Ren's throat—causing the Chinese teen's knees to go weak and send them stumbling back against the wall of the shrine—Ren pinned tightly between the wall and his boyfriend.

"You're finally legit tonight, you know," Hao smirked against the column of pale, smooth flesh that was Ren's throat.

"…True. And… for _how_ long have we already been screwing around prior to this, Hao?" Ren scoffed as he grew impatient of Hao's purposeful faltering, and his nimble fingers hastily began working to unbutton Hao's school shirt.

"Long enough, I suppose," Hao chuckled, giving into Ren's determined antics and working on ridding the younger of his belt and pants.

"But… are you sure you didn't want anything more special to remember this lovely occasion by?" Hao drawled, tracing light patterns on the insides of Ren's upper thighs.

"Hao, shut up and _do_ something," Ren ground out, flushing slightly beneath Hao's startlingly piercing gaze.

"Well, if you insist," Hao replied indifferently before taking Ren into his mouth entirely. Ren closed his eyes tightly and quickly brought the back of his hand to his mouth, muffling a loud moan.

He as so distracted by Hao's experienced mouth and—_fuck, _when had he learned to do _that_ with his tongue?—he jumped when a strong hand ripped his hand against from his mouth and another pressed three digits against his lips. He blinked hazy golden eyes open halfway to glance down at the brunette in front of him, managing to smirk slightly.

"Who's impatient now?" he barely managed to articulate before Hao silenced him by forcing his fingers inside Ren's mouth, although in response to the question he shifted slightly, trying to ignore the painful tightening of his own pants.

As soon as Hao deemed his fingers moist enough he quickly placed them at Ren's entrance slipping one finger in quickly; frowning slightly at the sound of pain Ren had let out in response and beginning to move his head slightly in order to distract the Chinese. He added the next two quickly and, before Ren could react began to hum.

Ren let out a strangled noise of pleasure, clenching and unclenching one fist while his other hand quickly found his lips to cover his mouth to stifle the scream rising in his throat as he came.

Never missing a beat, Hao removed his fingers so that he could tug down his own pants and boxers before quickly hoisting Ren up against the wall; slipping his weak legs around his waist before impatiently thrusting into the golden-eyed teen, groaning softly.

Ren gasped at the sudden intrusion, and his arms shot up from where they'd been hanging limply at his sides to snake around the Asakura's neck, pulling him closer.

"Ready for your birthday _bumps_ Tao?" Hao panted into Ren's ear; making the other teen smirk despite himself.

"I've been waiting all day, _kisama_," Ren shot back, licking his dry lips and watching Hao's eyes dart to where his tongue had made an appearance before he abruptly leaned forward to steal a chaste kiss.

"_One,"_ Hao groaned, pulling back before thrusting violently back into the Tao. Ren let out a long moan—one of a mix between pain and pleasure. Hao shifted before he moved again three times; successively hitting Ren directly where he felt waves of pleasure crash over him.

"Think you can last fourteen more?" Hao purred, bending forward to suck sharply at the junction between Ren's neck and shoulder. Ren's golden gaze locked with Hao's onyx one and he simply smirked.

"Is that a cha-_aagnh-_llenge?" Ren groaned, biting his lip to fight back yet another moan. The glint in Hao's eye, and the resulting "you can top the next three times if you do" was all the answer Ren needed.

Ren pushed his hips forward unexpectedly to meet Hao's next thrust—resulting in the both of them groaning aloud at the nearly painful friction.

Ren bit down on his bottom lip harshly, not even realizing he'd cut himself until he tasted the metallic taste of blood and felt it trickling lazily down his chin.

"God_ damn_ it," Hao swore viciously, hating yet loving the strangely arousing sight; fully aware that he wouldn't be able to hold out much further the way his luck was headed he reached forward to wrap his skilled fingers around Ren's member as he pounded into him again—eliciting a loud, pained swear from the other teen.

"_Oh, GODS—__**HAO!**__"_ Ren suddenly groaned, coming abruptly into Hao's hand; the chocolate-haired senior releasing with a soft hiss a few seconds later. Hao quickly pulled out from the exhausted body beneath him and unhooked his legs from around his waist; making sure to lower him to the ground gingerly before he collapsed on top of him.

"I…told you… I _said_ you couldn't… hold out," Hao panted harshly, grinning slyly, albeit weakly, in the fuming Chinese's face.

"Shut the fuck up and lemme sleep," Ren groaned irritably, wincing as Hao pulled up and his pants for him again (the brunette had the grace to mumble a sincere apology before he moved to fix his own clothes).

"Alright, alright," Hao snickered upon deeming them both cleaned up enough, lying down beside Ren to catch back his breath as they rested in the afterglow.

The two simply lay there on the ground for some time, dozing on and off as they watched the sky melt from orange to purple and finally to a deep midnight blue twinkling with stars.

"Hey, Ren…" Hao spoke up at last, nuzzling his face into the crook of the teen's neck. Ren simply sighed to indicate he was listening.

"Y'know, it _is_ your birthday," he continued casually, waiting for Ren to respond. At last –and not without some effort– Ren turned over to face him; their faces close enough for their breath to mingle.

"So?" Ren asked, waiting for his boyfriend to get to his point. Hao only smirked before

"I asked if you'd wanted to something special—I would've let you top anyway."

Silence before a Ren shifted to turn back over; he lifted a hand and, without even looking, managed to smack the brunette across the head.

"Wo ai ni, you idiot."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jessie: I'm sorry… I know this probably ended terribly, 'cause I finished with a horrible headache…

Joh: Aw, Jessie, you tried your best **Huggles**

Jessie: **Huggles back** I tried, I really, _really_ did try. So I hope you enjoyed this, Piper, and I want you to know that I really appreciate your continuous requests! And, this goes to **EVERYONE: **Have a wonderful New Year!!

♥ _**Please Review**_ ♥


End file.
